


the habit of a lifetime

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Kristen doesn’t break the rules
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	the habit of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble/icon challenge. Day 8, breaking the rules

As a black female, Kristen learned early that she had to be twice as good to get half as far. So that’s what she did, in high school, college, the FBI. 

Put in the hours. 

Don’t rock the boat. 

Don’t break the rules. 

Until the day that Jubal’s lips land on hers before blazing a trail down her skin. 

Until she finds herself arching against him as her fingers tangle in his hair and her body and mouth cry out for more. 

Then it’s very hard to think about breaking the habit of a lifetime. 

Or even think at all.


End file.
